


Late-Night Twister

by kittenfiction



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenfiction/pseuds/kittenfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The One Direction boys like wasting time drinking and playing around.</p><p>Maybe it was /too/ late for Niall and Liam to play together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late-Night Twister

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt on my fanfiction Tumblr blog.

It was late, and it was after a concert. All the boys were feeling a bit tired, but Niall wanted to be sure to change that. 

“Who wants a beer??”, his Irish accent bouncing off the walls of the tour bus. He opened up the fridge, looking over at the boys that were spread apart. Louis was at the table, Harry was in front of him, Zayn was on the couch and Liam was leaning against the wall. “I said—who wants a damn beer?” The slight raise in his voice made all the boys look at him. Everyone but Liam raised his hand. “Alright, four it is.” Niall turned, getting out four beers then bumping into Liam’s chest when he turned. “Oi, man, get out the way.” Liam sighed, “Get me one first.”

Niall gave Liam a concerned face, “You know you can’t drink.” Liam rolled his eyes, “Much. Just one, I’ll only drink half. Just to take off the edge.” Niall hesitated before handing the Brit a beer, “I get the other half.” Liam only laughed at how stern his voice was and turned with the beer. Niall handed out the beers and each boy easily popped open the bottle cap—aside from Liam, Zayn had to help him get his cap off.

Each of the boys brought the glass to their lips, tilting the bottle slightly and allowing the poison to fall down their throat.

~~

None of the boys had enough beer in their system to get drunk, though they all were tipsy. Even Liam, but that’s because he is a total light-weight and half a bottle got him tipsy.

Each of the boys were sprawled out around the bus. “What to do now? No more beer.”, Louis commented as his head was leaning back and he was staring up at the mirror on the ceiling of the bus. Zayn yawned, “We could sleep, unless one of you has a better idea.” They all debated sleeping, before Harry sat up straight and held out his hand to the roof, “We can play twister!” 

All of the boys looked at Harry. “Isn’t that the game where it tells you what body part touches what color?”, Liam asked, seeing if his memory was correct. Harry nodded quickly. “Do we even have that game?”, Zayn asked. The curly-haired Brit nodded again, “Yeah, I bought it a bit back, Lou and I did.” And that was enough for all the boys aside from Harry and Louis to cringe. They knew exactly why they bought twister. “T’at’s sick, man.” Louis rolled his eyes, “It’s clean now. Twister or not?” The boys looked at each other, debating it. It was a rather immature game, and 3/5 of them had not played in years.

~~

“Lou—Left hand on red” Niall watched as Louis looked around before stretching out his left arm, and setting his left hand on the red circle directly below Harry’s chest. “Niall, spin.” He slowly flicked his fingertip on the arrow, causing it to spin. It spun a lot more than he thought it would. “Sorry.”, he muttered. His left foot was on orange, and his right knee was on green—his legs were separated which was awkward. His left hand was on purple, but his right hand was still open, and luckily, his right hand was called to be used. “Right hand on blue.” 

Of course, the blue was under his chest. He set his right hand there, attempting to stay balanced. Zayn’s turn. He spun the small arrow, it only going around three times before stopping. “Left knee on purple.” Zayn grumbled, “How am I supposed to put my knee on purple? That’s under Harry!” The boys laughed some before Harry grinned, “Not gonna bite you, Zaynie-Bug.” Zayn narrowed his eyes at Harry, “Shut up.” He lowered his knee, moving it to press against the purple under Harry’s leg.

Harry’s turn. “Spin it for me.”, he said to Liam. He was a bit in a twist. Liam spun the arrow for Harry then chanted, “Right hand on yellow.” Harry smirked, moving his hand from under him and placing it on the yellow circle under Louis’ chest. The two locking their lips together the second they were close enough to kiss. Niall scrunched up his nose, “Oh come on. Keep it G rated.” Louis laughed and pulled from Harry’s lips, making sure to loudly mutter, “My bunch, later.” Zayn shook his head then looked at Liam. “Your turn.”

Liam had it easy so far. His left knee was between Niall’s legs and his right knee was on the outside of Niall’s legs—no hands yet. How did he manage that luck? They all questioned that. He flicked his fingertip across the arrow and waited a moment. “Oh God.” Harry looked at Liam, pulling his eyes from Louis, “What?” Liam sighed, “Right hand on red. The only open red is by Niall’s shoulders. Therefore, Niall, I’m sorry, but this is going to be an awkward position.” He leaned down, placing his hand on the red circle. The position caused for Liam’s hips to barely not touch Niall’s arse. The blonde laughed, “D’n worry. I’m sure I’ll swap positions now so it won’t be awkward.”

His dull fingernail barely tapped the arrow, but enough for it to move almost in a full circle. “Or make it worse.”, he muttered. Liam looked at him, but didn’t say anything. Niall slowly placed his knee down onto the blue spot; now making him on all-fours, and cause him to raise up—now pressing against Liam’s pants. The touch shouldn’t have caused goose-bumps to raise up his spine—but it did. He closed his eyes for a second before opening them again. 

Zayn flicked the spinner, it making him barely move at all—now he was the lucky one. Liam flicked the spinner. “Well. I either put my hand on the purple under your arse or the one by your hip, so I guess this is about to look strange.” Liam set his hand onto the purple by his hip, causing it to look like he was fucking Niall. Niall had to bite his lip to stop himself from letting out an accidental moan. Upsettingly, Harry saw it. He saw his reaction and smirked. When Niall looked at Harry, the curly-haired Brit simply winked at him before looking back at Louis.

~~

“Zayn—right foot on yellow.” Zayn struggled for a bit, trying each yellow around that he could. He finally reached one, his foot knocking against Liam and causing him to grind against Niall’s arse. “Sorry.”, Liam muttered as his face turned red. Niall bit onto his lower lip and gave a small groan. No one heard it, except for Liam. The sound immediately causing him to get a hard-on. The feeling of it press again Niall’s arse caused the blonde to get one as well. 

Niall wanted this game to be over.

Now.

~~

His wish would be granted sooner than expected, because Louis pulled Harry to his bunk and soon after Zayn wanted to sleep; leaving Niall and Liam alone. Liam slowly moved himself from Niall’s body and quickly sat onto the couch, covering his member with a blanket. “Sorry.”

Niall sat onto the couch, the other end of the couch and turning slightly so his hard-on wasn’t that noticeable. “Are you really?”, he slowly cocked his head to the side and raised his eyebrow. Liam cleared his throat and bit onto his lower lip. “I..” Niall cut him off, scooting closer to him and pressing his lips onto Liam’s. It caught Liam off-guard, but he didn’t pull away. He quickly melted into the kiss, bringing his hands to Niall’s hips as he got onto his knees to slightly hover over Liam. Niall’s hands rested on Liam’s neck as he slowly parted his lips and allowed Liam entry access.

Liam abruptly pulled from the kiss and turned his head. “What did I just do……” His cheeks turned a shade of red as he looked down, being sure not to look back at Niall. The blonde sat back onto his arse, a slightly upset sigh fell from his swollen lips. “You don’t want to kiss me..?” Liam slowly looked over at Niall, “You… Want to kiss me?” Niall slowly looked up, locking his eyes onto Liam’s. “I want to do much more than that.”, his voice cocky, which took Liam by surprise. He hesitated before pulling the blanket to the ground then grabbing onto Niall’s hips and jerking him onto his lap. 

Niall didn’t think hard on it, he wrapped his arms around Liam’s neck and crashed their lips back onto each other’s. When the kiss grew more heated, Niall pressed his arse down onto Liam’s lap and caused Liam to let out an involuntary groan into the kiss. Niall smirked, liking the effect he had on Liam. He wasn’t sure why he was feeling so confident right now, but nothing could take him off that high. The blonde was doing something he shouldn’t be, with someone he shouldn’t be into, all whilst any of the other boys could walk in and freak out.

His adrenaline was pumping, causing Niall to bounce his arse up and down, being sure to press against Liam’s bulge each time he went down. Despite the small gaps to breathe, their lips stayed tangled together. Mainly because they had to stay quiet, and because both bloke’s were addicted to the taste of the other’s lips.

Liam tightened his grip on Niall’s hips as he bounced onto him. The more he bounced, the closer their bodies became. Both bloke’s were being pleased by Niall’s action. Liam groaned into the kiss. He bit onto Niall’s lower lip, causing him to let out a moan, quite a loud one. He wanted this, he needed this; he just would have never thought of it until tonight. Maybe by the help of a small amount of alcohol.

Niall got more aggressive each time he hit down against Liam. He was close, too close. He had never came like this, he had never even came because of another bloke. He had to pull his lips from Liam as he began breathing quickly and sharply. His bouncing didn’t stop, his bouncing quickened as his breath did. “Li—Li—I—“ Liam quickly pressed his open lips against Niall’s as they loudly moaned into the kiss, liquid spilling into their boxers and a small wet spot appearing on their trousers. 

It took a moment for both bloke’s to gain their breath before slowly massaging their lips onto each other’s again. They stayed like that, kissing gently and passionately before Niall forced their lips apart to breathe. “Will that ever happen again?”, Niall’s voice was nothing but a sheepish whisper. Liam studied Niall’s features, waiting to see some form of smirk or laugh. But nothing—Niall was being completely serious. The British lad slowly nodded before kissing onto his lips again, “If you want to.”


End file.
